Searching
by Kirinenko
Summary: Los padres de Haru murieron de manera trágica y misteriosa, dejandole sin hogar. Ahora, Haru encuentra un trabajo repartiendo periódicos y una de las casas es la de Makoto Tachibana. Poco sabe Haru que él y Makoto estan a punto de iniciar un viaje de descubrimiento, en busca de la verdad de cómo y porqué murieron los padres de Haru en aquella fatídica noche. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Prólogo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Sorpresa~! Aquí tenéis un nuevo fanfic de Free! Os aseguro que el empezar a subirlo ahora no tiene nada que ver con que haya empezado la segunda temporada. Simplemente se ha dado así xDDDD

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1. Prólogo**

_Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la tragedia golpeó la residencia de los Nanase. El miembro más joven de la familia, Haruka, se despertó con los fuertes golpese en la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró mientras se tapaba con las sábanas hasta sus ojos azules, esperando que solo fuese su imaginación jugandole una mala pasada. Pero los golpes pronto se volvieron constantes, y no mucho después, se produjo un fuerte crujido en la parte de abajo. Haru saltó de la cama pero todavía estaba demasiado asustado como para investigar. Pero no fue necesario, pronto escuchó los chillidos de su madre, y los gritos de su padre. Los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, Haru sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió escaleras abajo para intentar proteger a las dos personas más importantes de su vida pero fue en vano. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver las dos figuras destrozadas en el suelo delante de él. Sus rodillas se doblaron bajo el por la conmoción. Ya podía sentir su pánico interno salir. Se arrastró hasta el lado de sus padres, sacudiéndoles a ambos y llamando sus nombres. Pero los dos se mantenían inmóviles, causando que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Sin embargo, Haru no tuvo tiempo de llorar porque, de repente, sus otros sentidos fueron pateados. Su nariz captó el olor del...¿humo? Se giró rapidamente hacia la fuente del olor, para descubrir que su cocina estaba ardiendo. El terror pronto estuvo atenazando su corazón, y corrió tan rápido como pudo fuera de la casa, solamente parándose a coger dos cosas - el collar de su madre y el reloj de su padre. Estas eran las únicas cosas que pudo coger antes de que quedase todo reducido a cenizas. Después de eso, todo estaba borroso y Haru estaba confundido, herido y asustado de por vida._

Haru de repente despertó, el corazón latiendo por los recuerdos horribles. Ese incidente fue hace dos años y Haru _todavía _tenía pesadillas con él. La única cosa buena, en su opinión, era que todos los años que habían pasado, había olvidado más y más sobre lo que ocurrió en esa pesadilla. Diablos, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera había registrado cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados. Todavía no entendía porqué. Deseó poder entender cómo murieron, pero no podía hacer eso. A pesar de las grandes cantidades de sangre que rodeaban a su madre y su padre la policía no pudo encontrar laceraciones o hematomas, o algo en sus cuerpos. Sin pruebas suficientes para coger al criminal/es, la policía dejó completamente el caso. Esto molestó enormemente a Haru, pero entendía sus razones. La única razón por la que se había molestado tanto era porque quería coger a los bastardos y reconciliarse por matarles. Pero solamente tenía 14 años, y el asesinato sin duda no era una opción. Ahora que tenía 16 años y su abuela no estaba viva, tuvo que aprender a ir por la vida sin la guía de nadie.

Pero Haru estaba bien con eso.

Estaba bien estando solo. Después de todo, siempre se había sentido solo, y aprendió a aceptar que este era su destino. _Otros niños lo tenían peor que yo_, se recordaba constantemente, y este mantra era suficiente para seguir con su vida de siempre.

_Creo que es hora de comer_, pensó mientras su estómago gruñía, sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos. Se levantó de debajo de su actual residencia, la cual estaba a un lado de la parte a la sombra de un edificio de la ciudad y se instaló en un callejón en busca de alimento. Ves, Haru se mudaba de ciudad en ciudad, buscando refugio bajo cualquier lugar. De vez en cuando alguien le ofrecía un lugar donde estar, junto con buena comida y una ducha caliente. Pero esto no había sucedido desde hace dos semanas hasta ahora, y dudaba seriamente que pudiese acercarse para conseguir otro trabajo ahora. Algunas veces, hizo trabajos temporales para pagar cosas esenciales pero, de repente, todos los trabajos que pagaban bien incluían hablar con otras personas, para lo cual Haru era terrible.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones, lo sabía, así que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad, en busca del trabajo perfecto. La siguiente ciudad, según las señales que pasó mientras caminaba, se llamaba Iwatobi. Haru aspiró el olor del aire, calmando sus nervios. Esperaba que Iwatobi tuviese algo bueno para él, incluyendo una buena comida.

Al momento en que el pelinegro llegó allí, supo que ya le gustaba la ciudad. Era un lugar pintoresco, con solo algunos coches pasando de vez en cuando. Esto no era nada en comparación la ciudad llena de gente que era Tokio, y Haru se sintió como en casa. Sería aún más perfecto si pudiese encontrar un trabajo aquí. Con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, Haru empezó a caminar por la ciudad, explorando diferentes edificios y olvidándose del desayuno al momento. Al fin, cuando llegó al final de la ciudad, llegó a un callejón oscuro. A la derecha del callejón había un edificio de oficinas de tamaño medio, que parecía un poco sucio pero, no obstante, era un edificio de negocios. Leyó el cartel encima de este.

"Prensa Escrita Iwatobi. Eh" susurró Haru mientras la curiosidad podía con él. Se acercó y entró dentro del edificio. El interior no estaba tan mal como el exterior, sorprendentemente, y Haru se sintió bastante cómodo. Había un mostrador y una máquina de café y Haru podía escuchar el sonido de las impresoras viniendo desde arriba. En el mostrador, un hombre estaba sentado, en ese momento dormido. Haru caminó hacia él y observó el timbre a un lado. Había una nota junto a la campana que decía: "toque para que le atiendan" con letra desordenada. Así que eso es exactamente lo que hizo Haru. El hombre se despertó con un sobresalto pero al ver a Haru le saludó cortesmente.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Pasa el tiempo lento por aquí, ¿sabes? De todos modos, dime para qué estás aquí" dijo, encendiendo el ordenador en caso de que Haru tuviese algo que consultar. Haru estaba nervioso, pero se tragó el miedo y respondió.

"Me gustaría trabajar aquí" el hombre solamente le miró, sorprendido por su petición. Ahí estaba el chico, quien no se veía ni olía muy bien, queriendo un trabajo en un lugar que no podía permitirse el lujo de tener a personas sin hogar como él. O al menos él pensaba que no tenía casa. Decidió dejar esto en claro de la mejor manera posible.

"Chico, no te ofendas, pero pareces un sin-"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es una larga historia" Haru no estaba verdaderamente ofendido ya que estaba acostumbrado pero se estaba impacientando e incomodando "Solo deme algo, por favor" el hombre lo pensó durante unos instantes, ya que era obvio que el chico estaba desesperado.

"¿Qué tal como chico de los recados? No interactúan con las personas y ganan una buena cantidad. Suficiente para que cuides de tí mismo" Haru reflexionó sobre eso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse lo suficientemente temprano para repartir periódicos. Bastante simple, razonó.

"Está bien" vio cómo el hombre cogió varias papeles y empezó a escribir en ellos. Haru no podía esperar para empezar su nueva vida. Decidió que lo celebraría más tarde con su comida favorita, la caballa. La vida en Iwatobi iba a ser genial.

_Podría acostumbrarme a esto._


	2. Primer Encuentro

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Un día tarde pero aquí tenéis la actualización. En serio quiero subirlos semanales pero entre unas cosas y otras se me olvida, y esta vez tampoco ha sido la excepción. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís este fanfic, ya sea de manera anónima o más presencial. Mientras que lo disfrutéis, me vale~

Hace tiempo que no lo digo, demasiado diría yo, pero recordaros que si queréis traducciones de alguna serie en concreto o si tenéis en mente algún fanfic que queráis que esté traducido en español para leerlo con mayor comodidad, no dudéis en pedirlo. Un mensaje privado diciéndome lo que queréis y yo ya os digo si se puede o no (sobre todo por el tema de los permisos y demás).

Y ya, sin más dilación, ¡que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2. Primer encuentro**

Haru empezó al día siguiente, a las cuatro de la mañana para ser exactos. Pero no le importaba. Descubrió que le gustaba montar en la bicicleta de la empresa, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado. Amaba ver todas las estrellas brillando y pidiendoles deseos. Sabía que desear cosas era estupido pero no le importaba. Cuando Haru alzaba la mirada al cielo matutino, todas sus preocupaciones eran arrastradas, como las olas del océano de la gran playa de Iwatobi. Y esa era otra cosa que a Haru le gustaba. Haru siempre había amado el agua por razones desconocidas que nadie sabía aparte de él. Estar en Iwatobi le hacía estar cerca del océano, y viendo la clara agua azul podía sentirse más tranquilo. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo tan contento, pero sabía que pronto tendría de dejar esa hermosa vista pues tenía entregas que hacer. Entró en los barrios de los alrededores y se detuvo momentáneamente. El adolescente de ojos azules sacó su mapa y exploró las casas, asegurándose de que sabía perfectamente la ruta.

_Muy bien, así que la primera casa es esta... _pensó mientrass tiraba el periódico en la entrada. Haru continuó por ese camino hasta que llegó a una casa al final de la calle, marcando esta el final de este barrio. Pero por el momento en que alcanzó la última casa, pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba diferente en este caso. Esta tenía las luces encendidas, no como las otras. Se preguntaba quién podría estar despierto a estas horas pero pensó que, seguramente, solo era alguien que trabajaba temprano. Aún así, le despertaba bastante curiosidad.

Haru seguía su ruta todos los días, durante alrededor de una semana ya, y todos los días excepto uno, las luces de la última casa habían estado encendidas. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el misterio detrás de las luces en esa casa en particular estaba matandole. Quería saber con ahínco lo que estaba pasando en esa casa pero cada día se recordaba así mismo de no subir a la puerta y llamar. Haru, finalmente, se había decidido a mirar desde la lejanía, aunque solo fuera por un minuto, esperando que alguien o algo saliese. Pero nunca pasaba, y Haru se sentía más y más como un idiota por esperar cada día para que algo ocurriese. Pero era algo que hacer, supuso.

Entonces, de repente, las luces dejaron de ser encendidas.

Esto sucedió hace cuatro días de esa semana y Haru empezó a ponerse nervioso. Incluso se había detenido cada día en la tarde para revisar la casa. El coche no se había movido de la calzada y Haru pensó que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Este día en particular, escuchó un llanto viniendo desde la casa. Primero, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Pero, entonces, se hizo más y más fuerte, y a ninguno de los vecinos parecía importarle. Sin ser capaz de ignorarlo más, Haru andó por el camino y, con cautela, llamó a la puerta, como si algo fuese a salir y atacarle si no era cuidadoso. Hubo un sonido débil de "¡Voy!" y, después, unos pocos pasos. Entonces, escuchó protestas procedentes de lo que sonaba como unos niños llorando. Esto realmente estaba empezando a incomodarle, y recuerdos no deseados del pasado empezaron a deslizarse por su mente de nuevo. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió a tiempo para revelar a un chico de la edad de Haru. El muchacho parecía cansado y pálido, con ojeras bordeando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y, de repente, Haru se sintió aliviado de haber llamado a la puerta.

_No, no por el chico. Solo quería ver que estaba mal. _Haru se abofeteó mentalmente. Toda su propia fatiga le había causado pensar en cosas raras y esto no era la excepción. El rostro del muchacho se había iluminado un poco al ver a Haru.

"Oh, eres nuestro chico de los periódicos. ¡Hola!" dijo con un tono alegre. Haru fue tomado por sorpresa.

_¿Sabía quién soy? _

"Eh, hola...yo..." de repente, Haru se sintió ridículo. Llamó a la puerta sin saber qué diablos iba a decir si respondían. Pero el chico de ojos verdes solamente le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Estabas aquí por algo?" Haru se sintió incluso más ridículo mientras se apresuraba a darle una respuesta.

"Uh, no realmente... Mi jefe solo quería que preguntase si estábais disfrutando de nuestro periódico" Haru se abofeteó mentalmente de nuevo. Así se hace, Haru, te las arreglaste para preguntar la cosa más estúpido que se te podía ocurrir. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico solamente sonrió de nuevo y respondió.

"¡Nos gusta mucho, gracias! ¿Es eso todo lo que querías saber?" Haru estaba a punto de asentir cuando más gritos pudieron ser escuchados y el rostro del de pelo castaño pasó de la felicidad a una mezcla de preocupación y cansancio. Suspiró y se disculpó con Haru mientras, rapidamente, corría para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando regresó, mostró otra sonrisa cansada, aumentando la preocupación de Haru.

"Está bien, de verdad. Puedo manejarlo" Haru no sabía lo que era "eso" pero sabía que este adolescente estaba pasando por un mal momento para manejar la situación. A Haru no le gustaba esto ni un poco y habló antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo.

"Puedo ayudarte" dijo, tapandose la boca con vergüenza. El otro adolescente parecía sorprendido.

"Pero pareces necesitar ayuda para ti mismo..."dijo y entonces se tapó la boca también con rapidez "Quiero decir, ¡no es que te veas tan mal o algo! O solo, no sé..."se alejó de Haru, quien estaba mirándole con incredulidad. No tenía ni idea de que el muchacho se había percatado de su presencia, y mucho menos que estuviese preocupado por él.

"No, tienes razón. No tengo hogar, así que por supuesto me veo mal" ahora fue el chico de cabello castaño el que miró a Haru con incredulidad.

"Oh. No es de extrañar que estés tan delgado. Y te ves y hueles como si no hubieses tenido un baño decente en una semana. Y, oh, tus pobres ropas se están rompiendo. Y mira esos cortes en tu cara, ¿de dónde han salido? Y..." el chico divagaba y Haru pensaba que era exactamente como una madre preocupada por su preciado hijo.

_Algo así como mi madre... _pensó Haru, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No estaba listo para empezar a recorrer ese camino de nuevo.

"Realmente deberías entrar" le escuchó decir Haru. Esto le cogió con la guardia baja y dio una respuesta apresurada.

"No, la verdad es que debería irme. Mi jefe me necesita. Volveré mañana" dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente del otro adolescente. El chico de ojos verdes aún estaba preocupado, así que decidió llamar por última vez al chico de los periódicos.

"¡Por cierto, me llamo Makoto! ¡Makoto Tachibana! Ven si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Haru simplemente asintió y se dio prisa en regresar al lugar de impresión. Aunque no lo mostró, Haru estaba nervioso por la bondad del desconocido. Por supuesto que otras personas le habían ayudado en el pasado, pero era solamente por un día y nadie realmente se desvivió por él como Makoto había hecho. Se sentía diferente...pero agradable. A Haru normalmente no le gustaba la gente pero descubrió que Makoto era diferente. Pero no se sentía aún cómodo con él todavía.

Necesitaba pensar.

Makoto, por otro lado, estaba sorprendido por la naturaleza de su chico de los periódicos. Makoto nunca había conocido a nadie cuyos ojos hablasen por si solos con tanta facilidad. Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para su trabajo a tiempo parcial y veía a Haru en su bicicleta, con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos mientras miraba su casa. Al principio, Makoto se sintió incómodo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya que Haru no hizo el intento de entrar, se sentía más a gusto. Ahora, estaba genuinamente curioso en qué pensaba ese chico de ojos azules todos los días. Entonces, sucedió el incidente de hoy, en el que vio a Haru acercarse por primera vez. Parecía que estaba sufriendo y los instintos maternales de Makoto habían sido despertados. Pero eso solamente puso nervioso a Haru y huyó. Makoto realmente había querido ayudarle, lo quería. Sin embargo, el también tenía sus propios problemas de los que encargarse en casa. Pero no quería detenerse en eso ahora. Solo quería pensar sobre lo que Haru había dicho de ayudarle. Sería de gran ayuda en la casa pero quién sabe lo que Haru había pasado. Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo podría pagarle Makoto? Makoto pensó más y más en ello mientras hacía el desayuno para todos.

_Uh, quizás hay una manera de darle las gracias. _Pensó Makoto mientras empezaba a pensar en distintas posibilidades.

Y, en ese momento, ambos chicos se preguntaban si se verían de nuevo para cuando llegara el día siguiente.


	3. El acuerdo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Waaaa, la verdad es que estoy entre la sorpresa y la emoción por la aceptación de este fanfic. Al ser tan AU (o UA, es lo mismo XDDDD) no sabía yo si gustaría mucho pero ya veo que sí y eso es simplemente fantástico~ A mí me encantó al leerlo, por eso es genial que os agrade también *3* ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

Y ya si, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3. El acuerdo**

Después de calmarse por todos los acontecimientos de ayer, Haru se levantó una vez más y repartió los periódicos a las cuatro de la mañana, esperando en secreto que Makoto estuviese allí para saludarle. Incluso le pidió el deseo a una de las muchas estrellas que estaban dispersas en el cielo matutino. Quería saber más sobre Makoto, pero estaba todavía un poco inseguro. ¿Y si Makoto resultaba ser una mala persona? ¿Y si esos gritos eran de las víctimas de Makoto? ¿Y si le violaba? ¿Y si-?

De acuerdo, más despacio.

Haru negó con la cabeza. Este era el momento en el que había estado más nervioso en toda su vida, y sobre todo por un completo extraño, de entre todas las cosas. Su expresiones faciles quizás no mostrasen mucho pero su mente siempre estaba en marcha. No podía entender porqué era así. ¿Era porque por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, algo fuera de lo normal estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuese, Haru se vio envuelto en ello como un tifón. Pero no creía que fuese necesariamente malo tampoco. Solo un poco raro para su gusto.

Cuando Haru llegó a la casa de Makoto, las luces estaban encendidas de nuevo, haciendo que Haru suspirase con alivio. Se bajó de su moto y llevó el periódico hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, no sabía si debía tocar o solo dejarlo ahí y volver más tarde. Pero, pot suerte, no tuvo que tomar esa decisión ya que Makoto abrió la puerta en ese momento.

"¡Hola! Te vi acercarte" dijo Makoto. Añadiendo seguidamente "Quería hablar contigo sobre eso que dijiste ayer sobre ayudar con la casa. Si está bien contigo, me gustaría que me ayudases" miró expectante a Haru, esperando que le diese una respuesta.

"Me gustaría ayudarte, Tachibana-kun" dijo Haru con confianza. Makoto rió.

"Eso es verdaderamente genial. Y puedes llamarme solo Makoto, ¿vale? Hablando de nombres, no creo que sepa el tuyo"

"Haruka Nanase. Pero puede llamarme Haru" respondió. Makoto sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Puedo llamarte Haru-chan?" preguntó, riéndose un poco. Haru frunció el ceño por respuesta, lo cual solo hizo que Makoto sonriera más "Entonces creo que eso es un no"

Poco después de que terminasen de hablar sobre el acuerdo de Haru con makoto, y que Haru hiciese sus rondas, se dirigió a casa de Makoto. Tímidamente llamó a la puerta y escuchó más voces dentro. No mucho después, Makoto, llevando un delantal, abrió. Dos niños pequeños, al parecer gemelos, estaban a su lado. Pronto sonrieron al ver a Haru.

"¡Haru-niichan está aquí para ayudar!" exclamaron ambos. Haru sonrió, un poco sorprendido. No esperaba esa acogerado bienvenida de los dos de inmediato. Makoto solamente sonrió y se los quitó de encima.

"No le molestéis demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestro invitado, después de todo"

_Oh, si, casi olvido que había hecho un trato con él_, pensó mientras entraba dentro. El trato era que si Haru le ayudaba con la casa, le dejaría quedarse ahí. Bastante fácil, pensó. En cierto modo le recordaba a un mango que alguna vez hace tiempo leyó en el que una chica no tenía casa pero trabajaba para tres chicos en su casa. Pero, entonces, esos chicos se volvían animales cuando los abrazaban los del género opuesto. ¿Makoto y su familia hacían eso? No, eso es imposible. Haru se descubrió de nuevo pensando en cosas raras sobre Makoto y ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de que pudiese estar nervioso alrededor de esta persona que había conocido por primera vez. El adolescente de ojos verdes le miró y sonrió.

"No estés nervioso, Haru. Está bien" y eso era otra cosa. Haru estaba empezando a sentir que Makoto podía leerle la mente. Siempre sabía exactamente lo que decirle a Haru a pesar de que solo habían hablado un par de veces, y esta no era la excepción. Por supuesto, podría ser solo la imaginación de Haru. Pero casi no le importaba. No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero casi quería dejar su estóica expresión de 'todo está bien' y decirle a Makoto lo que estaba en su cabeza. Pero no podía hacer eso. Por lo menos, no aún.

"Está bien, Haru. Deberías duchart y después comer" le dijo Makoto cuando Haru ya tenía su habitación asignada. El chico de pelo negro asintió y, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Makoto, no tengo ropa limpia para cambiarme" pero la sonrisa de Makoto nunca desapareció de su rostro.

"Lo sé, iré a traerte algunas mías. Aunque quizás te queden un poco grandes" Haru estaba bien con eso y observó a Makoto mientras subía las escaleras. Tan pronto como Makoto se perdió de vista, los gemelos se volvieron a acercar a él y sonrieron.

"Onii-chan está muy feliz de que estés aquí, Haru" dijo la chica. Haru fue sorprendido con la guardia baja.

"¿Lo está?" la contraparte masculina asintió.

"Si. ¡Dice que harás que mamá se sienta mejor en poco tiempo! Onii-chan trabaja muy duro para que seamos una familia feliz pero, a veces, mamá lo hace difícil. Por eso estás aquí" Haru escuchó toda esa nueva información con sorpresa. Así que algo estaba mal son su madre. Esta información le condujo a nuevas preguntas como, ¿dónde estaba su padre? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Makoto todavía iba al instituto? Y todavía se preguntaba que pasa con esos gritos agudos que a menudos escuchaba. Pero Haru no tuvo tiempo de contemplar todas esas pues Makoto bajó de nuevo por las escaleras, con una toalla limpia y ropa limpia. Le sonrió a Haru.

"Estas son para ti para después de que desayunes, lo cual está por allí" dijo, señalando a los platos sobre la mesa. El desayuno resultaron ser tortitas hechas en el microondas (lo cual Haru no sabía ni que existía) y huevos parcialmente quemados. Makoto sonrió tímidamente.

"No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, lo siento"

"Puedo cocinar si quieres" Haru era sorprendentemente bueno cocinando, habiendo tenido práctica como niño. El adolescente de ojos verdes parecía sorprendido pero aceptó. Entonces vio como Haru comía a una velocidad antinatural, acabando su comida en menos de diez segundos. Sorprendido, era la palabra para Makoto.

"Creo que estabas hambriento, ¿eh? ¿Quieres más?" a decir verdad, Haru quería más. Pero no podía atormentarlos con más de lo que ya tenían, así que tranquilamente se excusó, dandole las gracias a Makoto por la comida y se fue a tomar una ducha. Mientras estaba en la ducha, reflexionó sobre un montón de cosas de la vida y como había llegado tan lejos. Haru a menudo tenía momentos en donde pensaba con profundidad, pero esos momentos era mejor tenerlos en el agua. Decidió que le preguntaría a Makoto donde estaban los mejores sitios de Iwatobi para nadar para obtener más conocimiento de la familia. Después de terminar la ducha, se acercó a Makoto, estaba listo para su primera tarea.

"Oh, creo que estás listo para trabajar" el modo en que el castaño podía leerle la mente nunca dejaba de asombrar a Haru, y asintió "Genial, porque realmente nos vendría bien algo de ayuda para lavar los platos. Y, por supuesto, puedes cocinar. Y vas a tener que ayudarme a recoger a Ren y Ran de la escuela ya que normalmente eso es...trabajo de mamá..." de repente Makoto se veía nervioso y...¿casi triste? Era como si toda la felicidad hubiese sido repentinamente succionada. Haru no era tan bueno leyendo las emociones pero podía saberlo por el vacilar en el hablar de Makoto y el modo en que sus ojos de un brillante color esmeralda se volvía un verde hierba oscuro por lo que también desconfiaba de su madre. Haru de verdad quería preguntar qué estaba mal pero se contuvo una vez más. No quería ser ofensivo, después de todo. Pero Makoto lo trajo pronto de vuelta con una cálida sonrisa suya, aunque no tan alegre como antes, y le dijo a Haru que podía empezar con el lavado de platos. Haru asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa para recoger los últimos platos y dejar a su mente divagar. Pensó en el trabajo de Makoto y lo que le hacía levantarse tan temprano por la mañana. Le dijo que algunas días se levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar pero otros días solo se despertaba temprano porque sí. 'Porque sí' era demasiado vago para que Haru confiase aunque, sin embargo, nunca dijo nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que nunca sabría completamente los misterios que esta familia ofrecía, pero también tenía la sensación de que casi no quería. No quería pensar en nada de eso, Haru se concentró en limpiar los platos cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el jabón para estos.

"Makoto, ¿dónde-?"

De repente, Haru fue interrumpido por un grito que le heló la sangre.

Escuchó dos gritos procedentes de la sala de estar, y las protestas pronto le siguieron. Los sonidos que siguieron fueron pasos que se dirigían hacia la parte posterior de la casa y gritos de "¡No, nii-chan! ¡No le pegues de nuevo!" Haru estaba aterrado, y rapidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver que podía estar pasando. No quería que Makoto o cualquier otro saliese herdio.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando?_


	4. El Significado de la Familia

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Bueno, bueno, ya veo que os habéis quedado todos a cuadros con el final del capítulo anterior, ¿eh? Aunque no es para menos, la verdad.

Y ya si, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**4. El Significado de la Familia**

Haru corrió hacia el lugar de donde venían los gritos, lo que le llevó a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la pequeña casa. Se asomó por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron con horror por lo que presenció y escuchó. Ahí estaban Makoto y una mujer mayor, y parecían estar peleado, _casi a muerte_. La mujer golpeaba y arañaba a Makoto repetidamente en la cara, todo mientras él intentaba calmarla.

"¡Mamá, por favor! Soy yo, Makoto, ¡tu hijo! Por favor, cálmate. Estás bien. Estás bien. Estás bien..." repetía Makoto una y otra vez. La suavidad de su voz pareció devolver a su madre a un estado de tranquilidad, y pronto estaba tumbada en la cama y se quedó dormida. Makoto se dio la vuelta en silencio y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Vio entonces la mirada de terror de Haru y se sintió avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta. Seguramente Haru debía pensar que eran monstruos. Cualquiera lo diría, escuchando esos gritos de pena entre diez o veinte veces al día. Con un suspiro frustrado, Makoto se apoyó contra la pared.

"Yo...siento que hayas tenido que ver eso" le dijo a Haru, sin molestarse en fingir una sonrisa esta vez "Es sólo que nuestra madre está mentalmente enferma así que, a veces, es difícil cuidar de ella" Haru no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó para tocar la mejilla de Makoto. Se apartó para revelar algo carmesí en su dedo. Sangre.

"Ah, así que me arañó con fuerza de nuevo. Creo que es mejor que vaya a limpiarla" dijo con voz temblorosa, alejándose. Pero Haru le agarró de su chaqueta, forzándole a parar. Makoto pasó a la sorpresa al ver a Haru mirándole con una expresión seria.

"Ve a tumbarte. Voy a buscar una toalla" dijo simplemente. Makoto estaba tan sorprendido con la repentina firmeza de Haru que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Con cansancio subió las escaleras y se dejó caer en su cama, dándose cuenta de repente de cuán cansado estaba. Makoto cerró sus ojos solo un segundo pero, al siguiente, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Unas horas más tarde, se despertó para ver a Haru parado frente a él con un plato de lo que supuso era sopa. Makoto pensó que el gesto era agradable hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad se había quedado dormido más tiempo de lo que planeaba y ahora era mediodía. Se levantó rápidamente con pánico, pero Haru lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

"Parecía que necesitabas dormir así que no te desperté. Llevé a los gemelos a la escuela sin problemas" Makoto estaba aliviado por los gemelos pero sabía que Haru tenía razón sobre lo de descansar. Después de dos semanas solamente durmiendo dos horas, Makoto necesitaba de un descanso mayor. Pero, ¿y si su madre había tenido otro ataque mental mientras estaba dormido? Atrajo las rodillas hacia su pecho y bajó su cabeza. La vida no era justa algunas veces, pero sabía que algunas personas lo tenían peor que él. El sólo vivir con ese mantra era suficiente para pasar día tras día. Se preguntaba si Haru pensaba siquiera del mismo modo que él. Probablemente no, ya que no tenía casa antes de que se conociesen.

"¿Necesitas hablar? Te escucharé" escuchó Makoto que le dijo Haru. Este alzó la mirada y miró a Haru con agradecimiento. Makoto nunca hubiera pensado ni en un millón de años que alguien le quisiese para liberar sus frustraciones. Makoto era normalmente el que escuchaba a los demás, así que este cambio era bueno. Pero, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

_Bueno, supongo que realmente no importa cuando estás desahogándote_, pensó. _Aquí va_. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

"Hace unos cuatro años, mi familia y yo tuvimos un accidente de coche bastante malo. Por suerte, todos salimos bien excepto por Ren y Mamá. Ren perdió su pierna pero no se nota porque normalmente lleva pantalones largos para tapar la falsa. Pero mamá...no era exactamente la misma después de eso. Su cerebro quedó bastante devastado y ahora tiene una enfermedad mental. Muchas partes de su cerebro han sido afectadas y tenemos dificultades para cuidar de ella por eso. Se ha empeorado en los últimos años pero papá y yo siempre la ayudábamos, sin importar el qué. Pero creo que papá al final se cansó de eso, porque hace dos semanas, cogió sus cosas y se fue" en este punto, Makoto empezó a sollozar y las lágrimas amenazaron con empezar a caer por su cara "¿Y sabes que dijo cuándo se fue, Haru? Dijo, 'Si eres inteligente, la dejarás como yo y serás más feliz'. Eso es lo que dijo, y me molestó. Porque él también me dijo hace mucho tiempo que nunca, nunca renunciase a algo o alguien, sin importar lo que pase. Así que no he renunciado a mamá, aunque a veces es difícil. Pero al mismo tiempo" Ahora Makoto no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas y hablaba en susurros, con voz temblorosa "Los pagos se están acumulando, los ataques de mamá son cada vez peores, los gemelos acuden a la escuela cuando tienen tiempo para ir, yo la dejé y mi trabajo es un sufrimiento. Algunas veces..." sonrió agriamente y las lágrimas no cesaron.

"Algunas veces de verdad pienso en suicidarme. De modo que no tenga que encargarme de esto más"

Haru pudo sentir su corazón dejar de latir con esas palabras. De repente, recuerdos de la noche en que sus padres murieron se filtraron de vuelta a su mente, y podía sentir que se ahogaba en ellos. Haru nunca, nunca quiso volver a revivir algo así otra vez. Pero se las arregló para recuperar la compostura cuando escuchó la voz de Makoto.

"Pero no lo hice porque eso es darse por vencido, lo cual nunca podría hacer. Pero Haru, estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Estaba pensando que, tal vez, podrías ser parte de nuestra familia. Porque las familias se supone que son felices, y se ayudan, y se supone que se aman entre ellos incondicionalmente, y nunca se alejan los unos de los otros sin importar que pase. Así que, esperaba que pudieses ayudarme a juntar de nuevo las piezas" acabó al fin Makoto, alzando la mirada hacia Haru con una pequeña sonrisa. Haru se quedó sin habla por lo que Makoto le había dicho. ¿Ser parte de una familia? No había tenido familia desde hace tres años, así que las palabras de Makoto realmente resonaron en él. Haru se adelantó y abrazó a Makoto con fuerza.

"Me gusta mucho eso, Makoto. Así que, por favor, no te suicides" susurró. El corazón de Makoto latió fuerte, feliz, y le devolvió el abrazo a Haru. Cuando ambos se alejaron, de repente, se sintieron incómodos por estar abrazados tanto tiempo. Makoto fue el primero en romper el torpe silencio.

"Esa sopa debe de estar fría ahora, ¿eh?" Haru asintió y la empujó hacia Makoto, quién la comió con agradecimiento. Sin embargo, todavía había algo en su mente. Todavía quería saber todo sobre Haru, pero no quería meterle prisa. Haru se lo diría cuando estuviese listo. Pero, por si acaso...

"Haru, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Te hice escucharme así que es justo que yo te escuche a ti" dijo Makoto con su gentil sonrisa. Haru parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero cerró la boca rápidamente. Entonces, la abrió de nuevo.

"Quizás más adelante" fue todo lo que dijo y Makoto lo entendió "Y tu no me hiciste escuchar. Escuché porque me importas. Eso es lo que hacen las familias, ¿verdad?" Makoto sintió que se ruborizaba un poco y se echó a reír con nerviosismo.

"Lo siento, Haru, eso sonó raro, ¿no? No estaba intentando forzarte a estar con nosotros, solo pensé-"

"No, Makoto. Me gusta de este modo" Makoto podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Esta era la primera vez en años que había estado verdaderamente feliz. Haru podía sentir que hizo algo bien, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey, esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. Me gusta" observó Makoto. Haru se avergonzó un poco por su comentario y volvió a su expresión estoica de nuevo, lo cual solamente hizo reír a Makoto. El moreno se levantó y se estiró, sintiéndose más renovado de lo que jamás había estado.

"Bueno, estoy de humor para lavar la ropa así que tú puedes encargarte de los platos. Oh, y también me vendría bien si pudieses limpiar el suelo en la casa. Y quizás limpiar los baños. Oh, probablemente esto es demasiado, estoy sobrecargándote, ¿qué tal si-?"

"Makoto, está bien. Yo lo haré" dijo Haru. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser exigente con las tareas que quería o no hacer porque ésta era su casa, después de todo. Además, no quería ver a Makoto deprimido nunca más. Le rompió el corazón verle así de destrozado y se prometió a sí mismo hacerle tan feliz como pudiese, durante todo el tiempo posible. Podía ver los ojos de Makoto brillar nuevamente con ese color esmeralda suyo y sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de mantener su promesa hasta el momento.

"Gracias, Haru. No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí" Haru asintió como respuesta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Makoto se levantó y fue al cuarto de lavado, con tranquilidad por primera vez.

Estaba tan contento de que Haru hubiese entrado en su vida. Sinceramente, esperaba que hubiese días más felices de ahora en adelante para su familia.


	5. Una nueva aventura empieza

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Siento muchísimo el atraso, ha sido un cúmulo de pereza y preparaciones para las vacaciones familiares (no sé a vosotros pero el verano despierta en mí las ganas de no hacer nada xDDDD). También siento comunicaros que precisamente por esas vacaciones familiares seguramente también se atrase un día o dos la subida del próximo capítulo. No puedo asegurar nada pero sí que os prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea mucho el atraso.

Bueeeenooo~ Ya he visto que estáis que echáis chispas con la historia~ Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando tanto como a mí y lo siento si se me escapa algún error de construcción de la frase al pasarla del inglés al español o si hay algún error ortográfico. Diría porqué me gusta tanto pero sé que como empiece, puede que se me escape algo que no ha salido de manera indirecta y no quiero fastidiaros la lectura así que…paciencia con las subidas de capítulos y disfrutad cada uno con tranquilidad~

En fin, no me entretengo más. Solo añadir que, como suelo decir de vez en cuando, si veis algún fanfic en inglés que os parece interesante o queréis más de alguna serie en específico, decídmelo y pregunto por ese fanfic para traducirlo/busco fanfics de esa serie para traducirlos.

Y ahora, ¡a disfrutar~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5. Una nueva aventura empieza**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Haru estaba viviendo y trabajando con los Tachibanas. Haru se las arregló para dejar su antiguo trabajo y conseguir uno nuevo y mejor, lo que era mejor. Debido a los esfuerzos combinados de los dos, se las arreglaron para pagar las deudas anteriores que les agobiaban. Fue una gran lucha pero ese duro trabajo valió la pena. Incluso se las arreglaron para limpiar la casa mucho más y los gemelos estaban muy felices de ver que Haru y Makoto desarrollaban un estrecho vínculo.

Sin embargo, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su final con el tiempo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aún quedaba el tema de la madre de Makoto. Estaba empezando a tener problemas para respirar y la realización de tareas básicas fue haciéndose difícil también. Llegó a un punto en el que tenían que renunciar a cuidar de ella por si solos y callar a su médico local. Cuando la llevaron con él, el médico sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Me temo que su condición solamente se deteriorará a partir de ahora. Su cerebro está empezando a perder el control de sus funciones normales. No sabemos por qué es pero creo que es mejor si la dejas aquí con nosotros, por el momento. O también tienes la opción de tener asistencia médica para-"

"No, gracias. La tendremos bajo nuestro cuidado por ahora" dijo Makoto un poco cortante. Francamente, estaba casi ofendido cuando el médico había sugerido la eutanasia como opción. No había manera de que alguna vez la eligiese, a menos que estuviese muy claro que la madre de Makoto necesitaba poner fin a su miseria de inmediato. Después de salir del hospital, Haru sabía que Makoto estaba molesto por lo que el médico le había dicho. No le gustaba verlo pasar por dificultades, así intentó hablar sobre otra cosa.

"Makoto, está bien. Yo realmente no recuerdo lo que es tener una madre pero estará bien. Oh, espera, eso es-" Haru casi se estampa la mano en la cara por su estúpida respuesta. Tenía la intención de decir algo más completo pero, en vez de eso, de entre todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, _eso _fue lo que salió. Makoto de repente dejó de andar y lo miró con tristeza.

"Es cierto, casi me olvidé de eso. ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora?" preguntó Makoto con voz suave. Haru estaba debatiéndose con la posibilidad de decirle si o no pero, al final, decidió que era ahora o nunca. Y si no lo hacía ahora, ¿quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir más adelante en la vida?

"De acuerdo" empezó Haru. Con eso, comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido ese día hace dos años. Makoto escuchó hasta el final, analizando todo lo que Haru decía. Cuando Haru acabó, Makoto solo quería lanzarse hacia él y abrazar al pobre chico. Así que, lo hizo. Su historia era deprimente y Makoto solo quería acariciarle la espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien. Haru, por otro lado, estaba sorprendido por el gesto. No le gustaban particularmente los abrazos, pero no le importaba cuando Makoto le abrazaba. Se sentí...reconfortante, de algún modo. Algo así como su propia madre solía hacer cuando era más pequeño y se hacía daño al caerse. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía también más reconfortante que eso. Algo del tipo 'estará siempre a tu lado'. Haru no podía describir la sensación que tenía en su corazón, pero se sentía bien.

Se preguntaba si Makoto siempre le había hecho sentirse de ese modo, y nunca se dio cuenta. Pero el adolescente de ojos verdes se apartó y se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza.

"Wow, eso fue raro, ¿eh? Lo siento" pero Haru solamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, diciéndole a Makoto que estaba bien. Regresaron a la residencia de los Tachibana en completo silencio, pensando en que dejar a dos pequeños traviesos solos en la casa durante un período largo de tiempo era mala idea. Cuando abrió la puerta, Makoto inmediatamente fue tirado al suelo por ambos.

"Onii-chan, ¿dónde está mamá?" preguntó Ren, lanzándole una mirada a Haru, con nerviosismo, como si dijese '¡Ayúdame, por favor!'. Haru no podía culparle pero no era precisamente bueno con el cubrir las cosas con dulzura como Makoto. Makoto suspiró al darse cuenta de esto y decidió hacerlo lo mejor posible.

"Mamá está ahora en el hospital. Ella no se siente bien así que los médicos van a hacerla sentir mejor, ¿vale?" dijo con gentileza, intentando ignorar la mirada dolida en el rostro de los gemelos.

"Pero... ¿Pero no es por eso por lo que Haru-niichan está aquí?" preguntó Ran. Makoto se tensó de nuevo.

"Bueno, Haru está aquí para ayudarnos pero no puede curar a mamá. Es solo de ese modo. Además, siempre podéis quedaros con la abuela si algo ocurre-"

"¡Pero no queremos estar con la abuela! ¡Está demasiado lejos de aquí!" gritaron ambos a unísono. Makoto suspiró por lo que parecía ser la billonésima vez en ese día e intentó encontrar una manera de ser sincero con ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, Haru se le adelantó.

"Él no puede cuidar siempre de vosotros dos. Makoto necesita ir a la escuela y trabajar y pagar las cuentas" los gemelos parecían sorprendido y un poco enfadados con Haru de primeras pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. No podían añadirle peso a su hermano para siempre. Makoto parecía satisfecho de que hubiese resultado en que ellos entendían la situación completamente. Pero no podía decir con honestidad si quería ir a la escuela. Estaba muy atrás con respecto a todos los demás, así que no estaba seguro de si podría ponerse al día a estas alturas. No estaba seguro de la universidad a la que quería ir o si podría. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba destinado a estar en ese trabajo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero estaría bien si Haru estaba allí con ellos. Haru podía ayudarle a recuperar la casa de nuevo, juntos...pero entonces, ¿qué? El chico de pelo negro ya había hecho mucho por ellos, ¿qué podía proponer Makoto para hacer que pudiese compensarle? De repente, una idea le vino a la mente.

_Haru dijo que nunca descubrieron quien era el asesino o los asesinos. Me pregunto si había alguna manera en la que pudiese ayudar... _Makoto empezó realmente a pensar sobre la situación. Haru nunca había conseguido cerrar el asunto y Makoto no estaba de acuerdo con eso del todo. Pero todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer por Iwatobi, posiblemente no tendrían tiempo para resolverlo todo.

_Supongo que todo depende de cómo mamá lleve esto..._pensó Makoto con nerviosismo. No quería que su madre muriese. Pero, algunas veces, las cosas son como son.

Y un mes más tarde, después de una intensa hospitalización, Makoto, Haru y los gemelos fuero llamados para asistir a la última voluntad de la madre de Makoto. Al fin habían dado lo que le pasaba, aunque era un poco tarde para gran disgusto de Makoto. Resulta que era un tumor cerebral que había estado desarrollándose durante mucho tiempo en su cerebro y, finalmente, había drenado de este los nutrientes esenciales y células, y su tiempo se había acabado antes de lo que debería. Pero no fue un triste fallecimiento, fue casi lo contrario en realidad. La madre de los chicos Tachibana murió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y ella dijo:

"Mako, Ren, Ran, os amo...mucho" sonrió por última vez antes de que su respiración se fuese ralentizando y entrase en el sueño eterno. Makoto estaba muy feliz de que hubiese muerto sin dolor, pero todavía sujetaba su mano con fuerza y lloraba lágrimas de tristeza y de alegría. Tan pronto como falleció, Makoto soltó su mano y susurró:

"Descansa en paz, mamá. Te amamos"

Una semana más tarde, se decidió que Ren y Ran quedasen bajo la custodia de la abuela de Makoto. A pesar de estar agradecido por el gesto, no podía evitar el sentirse un poco derrotado por haber tenido que tomar el camino sencillo. Pero no importaba, siempre y cuando Ran y Ren pudiesen regresar a sus vidas. Sin embargo, parecía que Makoto estaba ahora completamente solo, ya que Haru no tenía razón ya para quedarse con él. Mientras más lo pensaba, más deprimido se sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, estaría totalmente solo.

_Pero Haru tiene su propia vida también. Estoy seguro de que no me necesita más. _A pesar de decírselo así mismo una y otra vez, Makoto todavía se sentía entristecido al darse cuenta de esto.

Cuando ambos volvieron a la residencia Tachibana, Makoto expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta a Haru.

"Bueno, Haru, ya no tienes razón para quedarte más tiempo así que creo que esto es un adiós" dijo con una sonrisa agridulce. Por un tiempo, Haru solo enfrentó a Makoto, sin decir nada. Pero Makoto podía ver en sus ojos que estaba procesando lo que Makoto había dicho. Y por extraño que parezca, descubrió que Haru estaba realmente... ¿nervioso? ¡No, No puede ser que Haru esté nervioso! Pero Makoto consiguió demostrarse que estaba equivocado.

"No me quiero ir. Entonces debería dejarte, y no creo que me atreva a hacer eso a menos que realmente quieras que lo haga" declaró sin rodeos. Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, y se quedó sin aliento al oír las palabras de Haru. La única palabra que podía usar para describir este sentimiento era pura alegría.

"No, Haru, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Estaba asustado de que te fueses al momento de darte cuenta de que no te queda por hacer aquí pero...soy tan feliz de que te quedes. Gracias" dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente a Haru. Este sintió su corazón acelerarse y ese indescriptible sentimiento que había tenido antes regresó.

"Makoto, todavía hay cosas que tengo que hacer, así que no puedo irme" Makoto estaba sorprendido por la repentina declaración de Haru.

"Pero, Haru, ya has cuidado de la casa lo suficiente, ¿qué queda por hacer?"

"Aún tengo que cuidar de ti" Makoto sintió su rostro acalorado y su corazón se aceleró. Ambos estaban experimentando estos extraños pero a la vez buenos sentimientos. No pensaban que fuese amor, pero quizás algo cercano. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era raro el que dos chicos estuviesen juntos, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno, no necesitaban pensar en esto justamente ahora. Lo que era más importante es que Makoto había estado agonizando por eso durante las últimas semanas.

"Haru, has hecho mucho por nuestra familia. Quiero ayudar a la tuya también" Haru no sabía lo que Makoto quería decir, a menos que...

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres encontrar al asesino o asesinos?" preguntó Haru, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la sugerencia. Makoto asintió, con una mirada determinada en sus ojos esmeralda.

"Sí. Creo que mereces saber quién mató a tu familia después de todo este tiempo. Quizás sucediese hace mucho tiempo pero, aun así, es importante ponerle final. Esas personas podrían seguir en libertad, y no quiero ver a más personas siendo heridas por ellos" los ojos de Haru brillaron con entusiasmo por lo que Makoto estaba diciendo. No tenía ni idea de cuán despiadadas y arriesgadas eran estas personas, o de donde eran, o siquiera sus nombres. Estaba nervioso, lo admitiría, y los riesgos eran muy elevados. Pero cuando Makoto habló tan motivacionalmente, no pudo evitar el confiar en él. Asintió con la cabeza a su amigo, de acuerdo.

"Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo"


	6. Un nuevo amigo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Siento muchísimo el atraso con la subida de capítulo. Tenía otras muchas cosas que hacer.

Igualmente, me temo que voy a tener que avisar, de nuevo, que seguramente el siguiente par de capítulos vuelvan a atrasarse (examenes). Haré lo que pueda para que no sea demasiado tiempo pero no puedo asegurar nada porque voy a tener al tope las próximas tres semanas.

Dicho eso, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**6. Un nuevo amigo**

El viaje de Haru y Makoto empezó dos días después de que ambos llegasen a ese acuerdo. Seguro era algo bueno que Makoto supiese conducir, o todo este esfuerzo sería un fracaso. Los dos chicos no tenían un plan completo, al menos no pensado aún, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que sería mejor visitar el lugar en el que estaba la antigua casa de Haru. De acuerdo con Haru, no había sido tocada desde el asesinato. Se imaginaron que ya que la vieja casa de Haru estaba tan lejos de Iwatobi, tendrían que prepararse como si se tratara de un viaje por carretera. El par incluso se las arregló para hacer que Ren y Ran estuviesen felices al decirles que se podían quedar en su vieja casa con su abuela durante un tiempo, ya que no tenían ni idea de cuando volverían. Tan pronto como la abuela de Makoto vino, se fue al coche y lo puso en marcha, esperando a que Haru acabase de usar el baño por última vez antes de irse. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Haru dio un paso fuera del baño, la abuela de Makoto le llamó a la cocina. Haru estaba de repente nervioso y caminó hacia la mesa, sentándose entonces. Pero la abuela de su amigo solamente le dio una suave sonrisa que parecía estar en la familia.

"Gracias por cuidar de Makoto, Haru-san. Ha estado muy estresado últimamente y me sentí muy mal por no poder venir y ayudar. Pero, gracias a ti, ha estado viéndose mucho más saludable. Así que no os preocupéis por el cuidado de la casa o los gemelos. Makoto me tiene a mí y algunos otros primos para hacer eso" dijo. Haru no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz por esas palabras. La cantidad de halagos que le había dado la familia Tachibana eran casi abrumadores, pero era abrumador del tipo _bueno_. Era algo que no había experimentado mucho en la vida, así que era un buen cambio. Haru miró por la ventana, en trance, con una mezcla de emociones pasando por su cabeza. Makoto le miró desde el otro lado y sonrió a su amigo, preguntándose que estaba pensando exactamente. Probablemente estaba nervioso y emocionado, razonó Makoto.

_Esos ojos tienen tanto misterio,_ no podía evitar pensarlo.

Una par de horas más tarde, llevaban una cuarta parte del camino. Pero también tuvieron un problema. Al parecer, Makoto no había contado con el hecho de que su viejo coche necesitaba abastecerse de combustible con más frecuencia que un coche normal, y no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que se parase como debería haberlo hecho. Por lo tanto, se encontraron en ese momento parados en un lado de la carretera. Claro que estaban solo a un par de kilómetros de distancia de la siguiente ciudad, pero no había signos de vida por ningún lado. Los dos chicos tenían que admitir que era, de algún modo, escalofriante. Pero, al menos, nadie podría asaltarles en plena luz del día.

O eso es lo que esperaban.

"Lo siento, Haru, creo que vamos a estar atrapados aquí durante un tiempo"

"Está bien, pero tengo algo de sed" Haru le dio una mirada que implicaba que tendrían que caminar hasta la siguiente ciudad para conseguir algo de beber. Makoto estaba a punto de tomar esa idea, hasta que se dio cuenta de que corrían el riesgo de dejar el coche atrás y que se lo robasen.

_Ugh, realmente odio la idea de dejar a Haru ir totalmente solo pero creo que tendrá que ser así si realmente está tan desesperado. _Los ojos esmeraldas del adolescente expresaban sus pensamientos a Haru, quien asintió con la cabeza. Haru se giró y comenzó a alejarse, cuando escuchó la voz de Makoto llamarle.

"¡Asegúrate de estar de vuelta antes de la puesta de sol!" gritó. Haru asintió de vuelta, pero cuando se giró, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la innecesaria preocupación de Makoto. Haru estaba acostumbrado a andar solo, después de todo. La sonrisa de Haru fue sustituida por un amargo ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta de cuán deprimente era ese pensamiento.

_Pero no estaré solo nunca más. Makoto estará a mi lado._

Sorprendentemente, no le llevó a Haru tanto tiempo como pensaba el alcanzar la siguiente ciudad. Sin embargo, esto no era nada que esperase. La ciudad estaba aún más tranquila y menos concurrida que Iwatobi, y ese sentido de mal ambiente todavía estaba allí. Haru tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y miró alrededor la casi vacía ciudad. Caminó hacia la tienda más cercana y asomó la cabeza dentro. Se sintió feliz cuando todo lo que había era un cajero y un par de pasillos alineados con los alimentos. Cogió dos botellas de agua (una para él y otra para Makoto) y una bolsa al azar de galletas de pescado de un estante, y pagó con el dinero que Makoto y él habían traído para el viaje. A pesar de que de verdad no quería salir de la comodidad de la tienda, sabía que tenía que volver con Makoto. Haru se había sentido un poco mal se haberse ido dejando a Makoto solo allí, sin protección ni nada.

_Será mejor que vuelva rápido antes de que oscurezca más. Makoto probablemente ya esté preocupado. _Pensó mientras caminaba por la ciudad extrañamente tranquila. De repente, un ruido que sonaba como un susurro a su derecha captó su atención, y se sorprendió un poco por eso. Dirigió la mirada ese lugar para ver un arbusto que era la fuente del ruido. Su nivel de curiosidad se elevó mientras que con cautela se asomaba por entre los arbustos, solamente para revelar un pequeño gato negro que se dirigía hacia él. Haru estaba aliviado pero aún así curioso sobre porqué había un gato al azar sentado entre los arbustos. Hasta que escuchó lo que sonó como un grito de guerra saliendo de detrás del arbusto. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Haru fue placado en el suelo por un completo extraño, muy probablemente el que dejó escapar ese grito en primer lugar. Haru finalmente alzó la mirada para ver quien era su atacante, para sólo encontrarse con una sorpresa. El extraño era un rubio extremadamente bajito. Tenía los ojos de color fucsia claro, los cuales brillaban con determinación mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"¡Al fin te atrapé!" gritó, victorioso. Entonces presto más atención a lo que había capturado y su expresión pasó de la victoria a la decepción "Aww, tú no eres el gato negro" se apartó de Haru, ofreciéndole la mano al todavía sorprendido adolescente de pelo negro. Haru la tomó y estaba ligeramente sorprendido por cuán fuerte era este chico. De todos modos, ¿qué edad tenía? Tenía la fuerte de un adolescente de dieciséis años, pero tenía el aspecto y altura de un niño de nueve años.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Realmente te di con mucha fuerza?" preguntó el chico, agitando la mano delante de la cara de Haru. Haru negó con la cabeza y se disculpó.

"Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase. Pero puedes llamarme Haru" dijo con simpleza ya que sabía que el chico probablemente iba a preguntar. El rubio se rio.

"Mi nombre es Nagisa Hazuki. ¡Ambos tenemos nombres de chica, Haru-chan!" dijo alegremente. Haru pudo sentir ya un dolor de cabeza por ese molesto rubio y corrigió su uso del '-chan'.

"Pero Haru-chan, tenemos nombres de chicas, ¡así que tenemos que aceptar esa ternura!" Haru estaba bastante seguro de que Nagisa estaba cercano a la locura pero su aura llena de energía era algo que casi estaba gravitando y Haru no podía evitar el estar a su lado. Entonces Nagisa habló de nuevo, sacando a Haru de entre sus pensamientos "Así que, de todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás perdido? ¿O tienes que haces pis? Las personas solamente vienen aquí para ir al baño y preguntar direcciones. Así que, ¿cuál es?" preguntó con bastante entusiasmo.

"En realidad, nuestro coche se detuvo" Haru no tenía ganas de especificar lo que era ese "nuestro", ya que Nagisa seguramente preguntaría de todos modos. Y - gran sorpresa - eso hizo.

"¡Oh, ya veo! Bueno, ¡puedo llamar a la compañía de camiones de remolque! ¡Hay un chico local de aquí que es realmente genial! ¿Y quién es la otra persona o personas con las que estás?"

"Solo un amigo. Estamos...buscando algo" Haru no se sentía muy cómodo diciéndole a un completo desconocido lo que estaban buscando, así que 'buscar' parecía el término apropiado. Nagisa pareció sentir de repente la incomodidad de Haru y decidió dejar de lado el tema. Pero Haru no quería ser demasiado brusco, así que habló de nuevo "Uh, gracias por el ofrecimiento de los camiones de remolque, por cierto" Nagisa le sonrió a Haru.

"¡No hay problema, Haru-chan!" suspiró Haru. Casi no podía creer que iba a tener que volver con este raro.

Tan pronto como Haru apareció a la vista de Makoto, estaba llamándole con emoción. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien con él, y su entusiasmo se volvió confusión. Cuando se acercaron a Makoto, preguntó por la repentina aparición del rubio.

"Va a ayudarnos. Conoce la compañía remolcadora local" respondió Haru. Makoto volvió a sonreír feliz de nuevo.

"Ah, ya veo. Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Makoto Tachibana"

"¡Nagisa Hazuki! ¡Parece que Mako-chan tiene nombre femenino también!" dijo Nagisa demasiado entusiasmado para lo que Makoto estaba acostumbrado "Pero, de todos modos, Haru-chan me dijo que ustedes estabais buscando algo. ¡Quiero ayudaros a buscar también! ¡Por favor, dejadme ayudaros!" declaró Nagisa. Haru y Makoto no veían nada malo en su proposición. Después de todo, Nagisa les había ayudado con la situación de su coche. Además, era bastante agradable teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que, a pesar de su apariencia, era lo suficiente fuerte como para para tirar a Haru al suelo, a pesar de que no lo hizo adrede, así que, ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una pregunta que estaba anclada en las mentes de Haru y Makoto.

"Nagisa, ¿tu familia no se preocupará si te vas?" preguntó Makoto con gentileza en caso de que fuese un tema delicado para Nagisa. Parecía que su predicción era correcta, ya que juró que podía sentir un poco de tristeza en la voz de Nagisa cuando dijo:

"No, estoy seguro de que no se preocuparán por mí en absoluto" Makoto estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la situación de Nagisa.

"Nagisa, ¿estás seguro-?" pero fue interrumpido.

"Mako-chan, está bien, de verdad. ¡Hago este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo! Además, tengo quince años, ¡así que puedo ir con ustedes! Tenéis dieciséis, ¿verdad?" decir que Haru y Makoto estaban asombrados era poco, y por dos razones además. Número uno, diablos, ¿este chico tiene 15 años? Y dos, ¿cómo podía adivinar sus edades con esa increíble precisión? Nagisa rio por sus expresiones.

"Deberíais cerrar vuestras bocas antes de que se os meta una mosca. ¡Ahora vamos!" dijo mientras marchaba por delante. Haru y Makoto solo se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad. Este chico era, definitivamente, peculiar, eso era malditamente seguro. Pero, al mismo tiempo, podían sentir que su lazo como grupo no tardaría en crecer.


	7. Otro nuevo amigo

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Siento el atraso pero fue inevitable, como ya mencioné en el último capítulo. Pero bueno, ya vuelvo a ser libre~ xDDDDDD

A lo mejor dentro de unos días o semana, según vaya la cosa, veréis nuevos fanfics siendo subidos a la cuenta así que estaros atentos por su alguno os interesa~ Y como suelo decir cada vez que me acuerdo: no dudéis en decirme series de las que queráis que traduzca fanfics o, si sabéis de alguno en específico que os haya gustado, decídmelo. De hecho, uno de los nuevos que subiré seguramente entre los nuevos será uno de VK que me pidieron hace unos mesecillos.

Y ya, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**7. Otro nuevo amigo**

Con el tiempo, llegó la grúa y se aseguró de recargarle el coche a los chicos. Mientras que eso ocurría, Haru y Makoto le habían contado lo que estaba pasando, haciéndole aún más determinado de descubrir lo que estaba pasándole a Haru tan pronto como fuese posible. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a oscurecer, y Makoto supuso que pararían cerca del pueblo o ciudad para descansar un poco. Ahora estaban a mitad de camino de la casa de Haru y, hasta ahora, el viaje había sido fácil. Parecía que las cosas iban como todos querían.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente ciudad, Makoto estacionó en un pequeño motel de aspecto barato. No estaba demasiado preocupado, a pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de los moteles en este lado de Japón tenían fallos, pero no podían evitarlo, porque eso es todo lo que podían permitirse (sin dormir en el coche, cosa que ninguno quería hacer, de todos modos). Tan pronto como se registraron, se sintieron aliviados al ver que el motel estaba relativamente limpio. Incluso tenían inodoros occidentales en ese lugar, lo que hizo gritar a Nagisa una y otra vez por la emoción. Makoto y Haru supusieron que sería mejor salir de allí antes de que Nagisa causase más problemas, así que el trío decidió dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad. Todavía había algunas personas fuera y eso les hacía sentir más cómodos el caminar por ahí. En un momento, pasaron por un carrito de comida que se veía deliciosa que se encontraba abierta. No estaban particularmente hambrientos, pero Nagisa parecía estar extremadamente sediento por sabe dios qué razón. Así que Makoto y Haru se vieron a sí mismos comprando cuatro botellas de agua para el rubio más bajo, desapareciendo todas en menos de un minuto. Nagisa parecía estar cada vez más y más raro que ambos pero decidieron dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, había sido lo más divertido que los tres habían hecho desde hace tiempo. Haru amaba alzar la mirada hacia las estrellas de la noche, y estas le recordaban al manto de estrellas de por Iwatobi. Incluso le pedía deseos a unas pocas, solo por el placer de hacerlo. Makoto vio la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Haru, y decidió molestarle un poco sobre eso.

"Hey, Haru, ¿qué estás pensando?" Haru estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de Makoto, pero respondió de todos modos. Nagisa escuchó también.

"Solo deseos"

"¿Oh? ¿Deseos? ¿Quieres decir pedirles deseos a las estrellas?" Makoto le miró con un curioso brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas mientras que Nagisa sonreía y Haru asentía. Makoto sonrió "Eso suena divertido. Creo que lo haré también"

"¡Si, yo también!"

Haru vio como Makoto y Nagisa cerraban los ojos, viéndose contentos por la expresión de sus rostros. Haru sonrió también mientras miraba a Makoto.

_Todo el color había vuelto a su rostro_, observó silenciosamente, satisfecho por el cambio. De repente, la tranquilidad de la noche fue perturbada por un ruidoso grito de "¡Tengo que ir al baño!" cortesía de Nagisa. Makoto no pudo evitar el reírse mientras les decía que le esperasen justo donde estaban hasta que él regresara. Nagisa asintió y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían en dirección al baño.

En el momento en que Nagisa llegó allí, casi se orinó encima tratando de lograr el bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones. De repente, estaba arrepintiéndose de beber cuatro botellas de agua tan rápido. Pero al final fue todo bien para el más bajo, y se encontró a sí mismo saliendo del baño, satisfecho. Nagisa estaba a punto de volver corriendo a donde Haru y Makoto para contarles que casi se hace pipí en los pantalones en el camino, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba completa y absolutamente perdido. Su sentimiento de satisfacción fue pronto reemplazado con miedo mientras intentaba recordar el camino que había cogido hacia el baño.

_¡Oh, no! Tenía tanta prisa en llegar que no presté atención a mi entorno! _pensó mientras sentía el pánico enroscarse en él como una serpiente. Desesperadamente echó un vistazo al área, buscando a alguien con quien hablar. Con el tiempo, su vista fue recompensada con un adolescente solitario sentado en un banco. Parecía estar mirando a las estrellas. Pero todo esto no era importante para Nagisa. Todo lo que importaba era el conseguir algo de ayuda. Corrió hacia el muchacho del banco, llamándole.

"Mmm, ¡disculpa! ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?" gritó mientras se acercaba a él. El muchacho se volvió hacia Nagisa y el rubio se quedó temporalmente helado. Nunca había visto una combinación tan excéntrica de colores en la cara de alguien en su vida. El pelo de este tipo era de colo azul como la parte más profunda del océano, con sus gafas de color rojo para complementar. Pero sus ojos amatistas eran impresionantes, y Nagisa se sintió inmediatamente intrigado por esta persona, sólo por sus rasgos faciales. Pronto salió de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo, recordando que estaba perdido.

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" preguntó el extraño, cada vez más impaciente con Nagisa.

"Estoy...un poco perdido. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar el camino de vuelta?" preguntó con cierta timidez. La expresión del adolescente se suavizó un poco al estar de acuerdo.

"¿Sabes dónde está tu familia?" Nagisa sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente ante la pregunta de Rei pero recuperó la compostura.

"No, no lo sé. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que están en algún lado por allí" dijo, señalando al norte de donde estaban. Casi corrige también al adolescente de pelo azul cuando le preguntó acerca de su "familia". Pero mientras Nagisa caminaba junto a su nuevo amigo, charlando por los codos, pensó para sí mismo,

_Sí. Haru-chan y Mako-chan son una buena familia para mí._

Finalmente, después de alrededor de dos horas andando, el chico de pelo azul y Nagisa llegaron a donde Makoto y Haru. Makoto estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios pues Nagisa había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. Le dio las gracias al extraño de pelo azulado y le preguntó su nombre para decirle el suyo y el de Haru después.

"Rei Ryugazaki. Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes" Dijo Rei y se inclinó. Entonces añadió "En el camino hacia aquí, creo que Nagisa-kun mencionó que Haruka estaba buscando algo y es por eso que estáis aquí, ¿es eso cierto?" Honestamente, Haru no quería que otra persona se uniese a su grupo, y estaba casi enfadado con Nagisa por hablarle a Rei de él en primer lugar. Pero entonces Rei propuso algo interesante.

"Haruka, quizás solamente tenga 15 años pero la verdad es que estoy trabajando por mi cuenta para ser un detective, o un investigador privado. No quiero sonar arrogante o excesivamente confiado en lo más mínimo, pero mis habilidades son absolutamente impecables, y siento como si pudiera ser de alguna ayuda en esta labor con ustedes. Estoy asumiendo que requieren encontrar muchas pistas, en lo cual soy bastante hábil. Si me dejaseis unirme a vuestro grupo, estaría encantado de ayudaros en todos los sentidos posibles" dijo Rei, empujando sus gafas con confianza. Mientras Haru intentaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de decir Rei (porque, maldición, nunca había escuchado tantas grandes palabras en una explicación en toda su vida entera), Makoto silenciosamente comprobaba la honradez de Rei. Había sido fácil para Makoto el confiar en Nagisa porque era de actitud sencilla y el hecho de que no hubiese asaltado a Haru le ayudo a tener su aprobación. Pero Rei era un poco más difícil de entender para Makoto. Tenía una expresión muy seria, lo cual no era verdaderamente malo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si Rei estaba planeando algo más grande, por lo que acabó divagando sobre eso.

_Bueno, fue capaz de traer de nuevo a Nagisa con nosotros y sin daño alguno. Eso tiene que contar para algo. Y parecía bastante convincente en su discurso. ¿Quizás era un chico rígido? Bueno, creo que solo tendré que ver lo que dice Haru. _Makoto giró su rostro para mirar al chico, quién parecía estar pensando también lo que había dicho Rei. Finalmente miró a Makoto para tomar una decisión final, y Makoto sonrió, dejando saber a Haru que Rei estaba bien. Entonces Haru se giró hacia Nagisa, quién parecía realmente entusiasmado con que Rei se uniese. Finalmente, Haru se giró hacia el chico de pelo azulado y asintió, dandole su aprobación. Nagisa gritó con alegría y saltó sobre Rei.

"¡Ow! ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Te dije que no podías saltar encima de mí! ¡No puedo soportar tu peso!" protestó Rei. Nagisa solamente se rio.

"¡Seguro que puedes! Basta con mirarte solo un momento" en realidad, Rei estaba a punto de colapsar, pero Nagisa continuó aferrado a él, riéndose. Makoto y Haru solo se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron a su pesar. Parece que la unión de Rei a su grupo fue una buena idea, después de todo. Sin embargo, al igual que con Nagisa, Makoto tuvo que preguntarle a Rei sobre su familia. Aún estaba algo paranoico sobre que la familia de Nagisa viniese a por ellos, pero después de unas pocas horas en la carretera, realmente tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Se preguntaba si era lo mismo para Rei.

"Rei, ¿esta esto bien con tu familia?" de repente, Rei dejó de prestar atención al rubio colgado de él y respondió a la pregunta de Makoto.

"Sí. Mi familia apoya plenamente mi decisión" respondió con rapidez.

_Un poco demasiado rápido, _tanto Haru como Makoto pensaron lo mismo. Pero era obvio que Rei estaba entusiasmado con lo de mejorar sus habilidades para el futuro, así que no preguntaron. Era realmente raro cómo, totalmente de repente, había un grupo de adolescentes, que ni siquiera estaban legalmente autorizados a dejar sus casas, viajando juntos. Era como si el destino hubiese decidido que Makoto no preguntase al menos a cada uno de los chicos donde vivían, y les aceptó de todos modos. O quizás es que estaba intentando hacer nuevos amigos después de vivir años sin personas adecuadas para crecer al lado de ellos.

Pero, en ese momento, los cuatro chicos, cada uno con sus propias luchas internas y triunfos, se habían conectado entre sí de una manera que nadie podía describir. Sabían que al viajar juntos, no podían evitarlo.


	8. Amor (Primera parte)

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Se me paso totalmente que ayer era el día de la actualización. Menudo despiste.

En fin, las cosas van a seguir avanzando después de la introducción de los dos personajes anteriores y creo que el título de este capítulo dice bastante ya xDDDD Y por los reviews he visto alguna cara nueva, ¡lo cual me congratula bastante! (No sé si más gente se lo ha empezado a leer ahora porque sin review yo no me entero, no miro las visitas xDDD).

En fin, no me entretengo más. Solo añadir lo típico de que me podéis pedir que traduzca fanfics y que si veis alguna cosa escrita de manera extraña, me lo digáis. Que pude ser un despiste.

Y sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**8. Amor (Primera Parte)**

Alrededor de un día y medio después, Haru casi estaba en su antiguo hogar. El grupo estaba estacionado a las afueras de la ciudad principal, donde Haru acostumbraba ir a comprar el pan y otras cosas con su madre. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a Haru mientras deambulaban por el área abarrotada con sus amigos, la mayoría en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche antes de recorrer el último tramo hacia su destino. Pero mientras Haru miraba más y más a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes. Por ejemplo, una par de tiendas que antes estaban en la ciudad habían sido reemplazadas por otras tiendas más modernizadas. O el hecho de que le parecía que la ciudad se había ampliado en su ausencia. Cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, menos reconocible le parecía, y un nuevo pensamiento surgió en su cerebro:

_Quizás deberíamos buscar pistas en las partes más antiguas de la ciudad. Tenía que haber algunas personas por la ciudad que supiesen algunos rumores sobre lo sucedido. _Con ese pensamiento en el camino, Haru llamó a sus amigos, girándose y prestándoles total atención.

"Después de que lleguemos al motel, deberíamos separarnos y buscar pistas. Alguien aquí tiene que saber algún tipo de rumor, o artículo, o algo de lo que pasó" los otros tres sonrieron con aprobación y Rei incluso dio su opinión.

"Estaba pensando en lo mismo. De hecho, he visto dos estaciones de policía y una librería con acceso a periódicos viejos de camino aquí" Haru estaba sorprendido de que se hubiese dado cuenta de ese tipo de coas, pero ya que Rei estaba trabajando para ser un detective en el futuro, suponía que no era tan difícil de creer.

"¡Rei-chan es realmente inteligente!" dijo Nagisa mientras intentaba, por billonésima vez, saltar sobre Rei, provocando que trastabillase hacia atrás. Si Rei no estaba ya nervioso por el cumplido de Nagisa, ahora estaba irritado por el molesto hábito de su rubio amigo de saltar sobre él de manera aleatoria. Oh, y el hecho de que una vez más le llamase 'Rei-chan' le parecía muy impropio al futuro detective.

"Nagisa-kun, ya te dije que te dejaría montarte en mi espalda si preguntabas" dijo Rei, a punto de sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonaba. La verdad sea dicha, Rei tenía una pequeña debilidad por el chico más bajo. Quizás era el hecho de que él le hacía constantemente compañía a Rei, o el hecho de que le veía como algo grandioso. Cualquiera que fuese, había creado una conexión como la que tenían Makoto y Haru. Incluso Haru y Makoto se dieron cuenta de esto, y habían tenido que contener la risa. Pero, dejando eso a un lado, Rei también había acordado el separarse. La única pregunta era, ¿quién iría con quién? Sin embargo, la respuesta era bastante obvia.

"¡Quiero ir con Rei-chan!" dijo Nagisa, agarrando la mano de Rei. Este suspiró, y no protestó ni una sola vez. Era más probable que estuviese en mitad de aceptar su destino. Con los compañeros elegidos, los cuatro aceptaron que pasarían el resto del tiempo en busca de un motel barato.

Después de llevar sus pertenencias al motel, acordaron reunirse en el motel a las 5:30. Esto se debía a que cuando comprobaron el tiempo, se predijo que había una alta probabilidad de tormentas eléctricas alrededor de esa hora.

"¡De acuerdo, vamos!" declaró Nagisa mientras partía con Rei, quién protestó por el ritmo al que Nagisa estaba arrastrándole. Makoto solamente rodó sus ojos por la ridícula pareja y sonrió ligeramente mientras le decía a Haru que se pusiesen en marcha.

Fue una hora y media después cuando empezó a llover. Apenas eran las 5:00 y a Makoto le preocupaba el que la tormenta llegase antes de lo esperado. Desafortunadamente para ellos, sin embargo, le había parecido que se habían perdido, y no habían encontrado nada hasta ahora. Haru silenciosamente caminó junto a Makoto, tiritando de frío. Aunque le gustaba el agua, no le gustaba especialmente la lluvia. Hacía frío y era desagradable, no era suave como la piscina o el agua del baño en un día soleado. Solamente le tomó un par de minutos a cierto chico de pelo castaño el notar el ligero tiritar de Haru y el adolescente de pelo negro pronto sintió la calidez de la chaqueta del más alto sobre él. Se giró para mirar a Makoto con curiosidad y Makoto ya sabía lo que estaba preguntando.

"Está bien, Haru, no me resfrío fácilmente. De hecho, tiendo a mantener bastante calor en mi cuerpo" apenas dejó salir Makoto la palabra "calor", antes de que, de repente, Haru se apegase a él mientras andaban. Si Makoto no lo conociese tan bien, habría dicho que Haru estaba intentando acurrucarse contra él en busca de calor. Haru parecía saber eso también, por lo que giró el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ambos podían sentir que no les importaría hacer esto durante los días de frío. Era extraño como este sentimiento estaba acompañado por el rápido latido de sus corazones, y en sus pensamientos se preguntaban si esto era considerado amor. Parecía que habían actuado como una pareja de casados en los dos últimos meses de convivencia. Pero no podían reconocer estos sentimientos aún, y Makoto optó simplemente por pasar los brazos alrededor del adolescente más pequeño, con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en calor.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor"

Los dos caminaron en silencio, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para preguntarle a la gente que sabían antes de decidirse a volver a la ciudad, con la esperanza de no estar demasiado perdidos. Hasta el momento, toda la información que habían reunido no era de mucha ayuda. Ahí había una pequeña biblioteca en una parte de la ciudad que tenía acceso a periódicos viejos, justamente como Rei había mencionado con brevedad. Pero el periódico sólo tenía dos cosas claves de lo que estaban buscando, y eso eran los nombres de ambos asesinos. Si, dos personas estaban involucradas. Sin embargo, otro rumor que habían oído sugirió que los dos asesinatos eran parte de algo más grande. Algo así como una organización, pero más pequeña y no tan conocida. Aun así, planteaba muchas preguntas importantes como, ¿por qué irían detrás de los padres de Haru? No podía ser que estuviesen escondiéndole algo...

¿Podrían?

De repente, Haru se sintió enfermo. Solo quería volver a la ciudad e ir a dormir, y quizás incluso intentar recordar lo que sus padres siempre habían hecho cuando era pequeño.

_¿Podría haber sido una habitación o un armario en el que no le permitían entrar? _Intentó concentrarse tanto como podía, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo. Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo provenir del cielo. Haru suspiró con frustración. Como si no pudiese concentrarse ya, ¿ahora esto? Estaba a punto de girarse y decirle a Makoto que fuese con él, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos tres metros de su compañero de ojos verdes. Haru pudo sentir su corazón pararse mientras observaba la expresión horrorizada de Makoto. Otro ruido sordo se abrió camino en el cielo, causando que Makoto diese un pequeño grito de miedo.

_Espera, no me digas que Makoto tiene miedo- _Haru ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de finalizar su pensamiento antes de que un rayo de luz blanco cruzase el cielo, y Makoto temblase con tanta fuerza que Haru tenía miedo de que colapsase. Así que se puso en movimiento y arrastró a Makoto bajo un edificio abandonado, todo mientras este gemía como un cachorrito maltratado. Haru no sabía lo que hacer. Había intentado abrazar a Makoto, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, e incluso susurró unas suaves palabras tranquilizadoras al oído para ayudarle a calmarse. Pero parecía que Makoto estaba empezando a entrar en un ataque de pánico, por lo que Haru hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Besó a Makoto.

El beso solo duró unos cinco segundos, pero después de que se apartase, Makoto había dejado de llorar. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza en sus pechos mientras apartaban la mirada el uno del otro por la vergüenza.

"L-Lo siento. Era...Era-"

"Lo sé. E-Está bien, Haru"

Ambos se sentaron allí con torpeza durante unos cuantos minutos mientras la tormenta encima de ellos continuaba, pensando en sus sentimientos. Curioso, la sensación que había sentido tantas veces antes cuando estaban uniéndose por aquel entonces, esta vez era mucho más intensa.

_¿Es así como se siente el amor? _ambos se preguntaban eso cuando volvieron a mirarse de nuevo. Ahora podían definitivamente, con un 99% de exactitud, determinar que era cierto que ambos habían cuidado el uno del otro en los pocos meses que habían estado juntos, y algunas cosas que hacían podían considerarse como cosas de pareja. Quizás habían estado enamorados y no se habían dado cuenta, pensaron los dos. Pero cuánto más pensaban sobre ello, más intenso se hacía. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no querían apresurarse demasiado.

"Haru. Nosotros...no tenemos que apresurar esto, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Makoto, casi avergonzado por la vulgaridad de su frase. Pero Haru solamente asintió, de acuerdo con ello, rodeando con sus brazos al chico más alto.

"Está bien. Pero recuerda, aún tengo que cuidar de ti" Makoto sonrió con calidez y rodeó también al más bajo con sus brazos.

"Y yo también tengo que cuidar de ti"

En el momento en que la lluvia y los truenos cesaron, Makoto y Haru se dirigieron hacia el motel, cogidos de la mano. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada, vieron a Nagisa y Rei esperándoles. Cuando Nagisa les vio, empezó a saltar.

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¿Dónde estabais? ¡Hemos estado esperando durante diez minutos!" Makoto sonrió timidez.

"Lo siento, nos hemos perdido un poco" Nagisa parecía estar bien con esa explicación y se puso a hablar sobre sus descubrimientos.

"Haru-chan, no hemos encontrado mucho pero hemos descubierto algo súper importante en la estación de policía. ¡Estarás tan feliz cuando escuches lo que es!" El corazón de Haru latió con fuerza mientras pensaba en sus descubrimientos.

_¿Qué podrían haber encontrado?_


	9. Amor (Segunda Parte)

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Siento el atraso al subir capítulo nuevo, vivo en el despiste absoluto y entre eso, las clases y algunas cosas más que tengo que hacer, lío completo.

No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre los capítulos pues los títulos son bastante aclarativos~ Pero poco a poco, entre la evolución de los personajes y sus sentimientos, van destapándose hechos sobre todo el asunto que están investigando. Poco a poco avanzan hacia lo que quieren descubrir~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**9. Amor (Segunda Parte)**

Mientras Haru y Makoto se había ido en dirección al este, Nagisa y Rei había ido a la parte oeste de la ciudad, desafortunadamente era donde estaba la zona más nueva.

_¿Cómo vamos a encontrar información antigua con edificios nuevos? Quizás deberíamos haber dejado que Haruka y Makoto tomasen esta ruta en vez de nosotros,_ pensó el adolescente de pelo azulado, frotándose las sienes con frustración. Bueno, al menos tenían la antigua estación de policía. Sabían a ciencia cierta que la policía tenía un registro de lo sucedido a lo largo de la historia de la ciudad. También sabían que era probable que no fuesen a conseguir nada, ya que no eran Haru, o siquiera su familia. Rei casi gimió en señal de frustración.

_¡Sabía que tendría que haberlo comprobado con más detalle antes de irme! _Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando Nagisa estaba constantemente molestándole con charlas. Se giró para encarar al susodicho rubio y continuó para solamente escuchar la mitad de lo que decía. Pensó que era algo así como hermoso cuando Nagisa se entusiasmaba por algo, sus ojos fucsia se iluminaban y brillaban con emoción. Rei sonrió para sí mismo, frunciendo seguidamente el ceño.

_¿Desde cuándo considero que Nagisa se hermoso? Esa forma de pensar es un asco,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, se descubría mirando por encima a su pequeño compañero, solo para ver sus ojos iluminándose.

Nagisa, por otro lado, amaba ver todas las emociones de Rei conforme hablaban. Pensó que era gracioso el cómo Rei tenía tantas expresiones faciales en su rostro. Le gustaban muchas cosas de Rei. Era inteligente y divertido hablar con él, incluso si no respondía la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, tenía cierto atractivo.

_Espera. ¿Atractivo? ¿A Rei-chan le van los chicos? _Decidió que debía probarlo.

"Rei-chan, creo que eres hermoso, sin importar lo que los demás digan" de algún modo, se sentía bien para Nagisa el decir esto. Sentía que no podía decirle esto a ningún otro chico o chica. Solo a su Rei-chan. Entonces, añadió por si acaso "Si pudiese salir con alguien, ¡serías mi primera elección!" en cuanto a lo que se refería a sentimientos románticos, Nagisa no estaba seguro al 100% de lo que sentía. Sin lugar a dudas, había definitivamente algo de atracción, y quería hacer que Rei lo supiese de inmediato. Sin embargo, esto resultó ser un gran error por parte de Nagisa. Rei se quedó allí, congelado. Casi parecía nervioso y un poco… ¿molesto? Casi como si estuviese recordando algo que le hacía sentir de ese modo. Por último, se subió las gafas y habló. Con un ligero toque de incomodidad en su voz.

"Nagisa, me siento halagado de que pienses eso pero realmente no deberías pensar en ese tipo de cosas sobre otros hombres" dijo Rei, girándose seguidamente y empezando a andar de nuevo. Nagisa se quedó estupefacto.

_¿Cómo puede él, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, pensar así? Pensaba que Rei-chan sería más inteligente, _pensó Nagisa mientras avanzaban. La definición de "inteligente" para Nagisa era obviamente diferente de la de todos los demás pero, aun así, nunca se imaginó que Rei sería tan…homofóbico. Le hizo sentirse un poco triste.

Los dos caminaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la comisaría. Empezó a llover en cuanto llegaron a esta, y Rei finalmente encontró el tema de conversación que estaba buscando, para compensar la pérdida de charla durante el camino.

"Definitivamente fue algo bueno el traernos el abrigo" dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente internamente por su propio intento de iniciar una conversación. A decir verdad, solo quería ver los ojos de Nagisa iluminarse de nuevo, solo así sabía que estaba feliz. Pero el rubio solamente asintió, y se veía incluso más dolido de lo que antes estaba. Incluso fue tan lejos como para tirar de las mangas de su chaqueta, como si estuviese intentando de manera sutil que Rei dejase de hablar. Rei suspiró y caminó hacia el mostrador de la comisaría, donde un policía estaba parado. Era hora de terminar con esto.

Cuatro razonamientos y tres amenazas con ser encarcelados después, al fin tuvieron acceso a los archivos que querían. Fue muy duro, sobre todo por cómo Nagisa acabó fuera de sí y casi golpeó al policía en la cara al tratar de convencerlo de que eran dignos de confianza.

_No tengo ni idea de cómo lo conseguimos pero lo logramos, _pensó Rei y suspiró aliviado mientras ojeaba el archivo. Por último, se encontró con el archivo que hablaba sobre el incidente y dejó el resto debajo, como le dijo el policía que tenía que hacer. Echó un vistazo al archivo mientras Nagisa volvía a comprobar cualquier cosa que se hubiesen podido saltar. Cuanto más leía, más reunía.

_Los dos que fueron arrestados, eran Hibiki Takahashi y Kuro Tsuki. Ambos hombres trabajaban para una organización mayor con la que los padres de Haruka se asociaron, pero se negaron a dar el nombre sin importar que método de confesión usasen. Todos sabían que esta asociación quería una gran suma de dinero de parte de los padres de Haruka por una gran cantidad ilegal de droga en la que estaban trabajando, _Rei hizo una mueca. _¿Drogas? ¿Y por qué fueron tan lejos como para asesinar a personas por ello? Lo más probable es que les estuviese haciendo ricos._ Mientras más pensaba Rei, más ruedas comenzaban a girar en su cabeza y, pasado un tiempo, sabía que tenía que hacer. Volver a la casa de Haru y entonces intentar una vez más abrir el caso ante la vieja corte que lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Con esta información en la mano, le dijo a Nagisa todo lo que encontró y Nagisa estaba muy impresionado. Incluso le hizo un cumplido a Rei, cosa que no había escuchado desde hace rato. Suspiró y se veía incómodo con su compañero de ojos rosados.

"Nagisa-kun, lo siento por lo que dije antes. Sé que no está mal pensar de ese modo, pero es un poco raro. Pero, sinceramente, no me molesta tampoco. Eres el primer amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Así que, por favor, solo sé feliz y deja de preocuparte" no pasó mucho tiempo para que el rostro de Nagisa se girase hacia él, con una sonrisa totalmente brillante y feliz, y se acercó para abrazar a Rei. Apretujó al adolescente más alto y habló.

"Rei-chan, gracias. Y creo que te quiero. Mucho. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, ¡y eso que he conocido a un montón de personas!" confesó Nagisa, haciendo que Rei se pusiese nervioso de nuevo. Nagisa recordó la primera vez que vio al adolescente de pelo azul sentado en el banquillo y cómo estuvo intrigado al momento por los rasgos faciales de este. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba muy seguro de estar junto con él después de conocer al muchacho más bajo durante sólo un día. Pero se supone que no había nada de malo en intentarlo. Además, Nagisa había traído algo de luz a su aburrida vida. Deseaba poder estar de ese modo siempre.

"De acuerdo, lo aceptaré. Pero sin demostraciones de afecto públicas" dijo Rei con seriedad. Nagisa dio un fuerte grito e intentó saltar sobre Rei, lo cual acabó desastrosamente. Pero a pesar de los gritos de protesta de Rei, no podía dejar de pensar que esta era la persona que le había cambiado de ser enormemente serio a algo más relajado, y solamente en un par de días.

_Me gusta de este modo,_ decidió mientras ambos salían de la comisaría.

"¿Dónde están, Rei-chan?" se quejó Nagisa. Habían estado esperando a Haru y Makoto durante cinco minutos, lo cual hacía que casi fuesen las 5:35. Rei no tenía ni idea tampoco pero pensó que no se preocuparía demasiado. Después de todo, algunas veces las personas se atrasan y no puede evitarse. Por suerte, ambos llegaron pronto y Nagisa les informó de sus descubrimientos. Rei se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando vio la mirada de Haru en su rostro, sugiriendo que estaba feliz. Makoto le vio y sonrió también, diciéndole a Rei que había hecho un buen trabajo.

_Pero, por supuesto, el apoyo constante de Nagisa ha jugado un papel importante también. _Rei tenía que admitirlo. Nunca había conocido a una persona parecida a Nagisa, pero tenía la sensación de que su relación se desarrollaría lentamente y revelaría un poco más sobre el intrigante chico.

Más tarde, esa noche, los cuatro se metieron en la cama, agotados por el largo y extenuante día de búsqueda. Makoto podía sentir a Haru acurrucarse contra él, en busca de calor, insistente. Pero Makoto solamente le envolvió con sus brazos y le susurró suavemente un 'buenas noches'.

Rei, por otro lado, no era tan mimoso. Pero cuando Nagisa se metió en la cama rodeó su cuello con los brazos, no pudo evitar el quedarse así, disfrutando de la conexión silenciosa entre ellos. Susurraron un 'buenas noches' y pronto los cuatro se quedaron dormidos, soñando con el mañana.


	10. Tan cerca pero tan lejos

Autor Original: Rainbowkiwii

ID: 3496428

_**Notas de la traductora**_

¡Aloha~!

Madre mía, de nuevo se me olvidó actualizar de nuevo el día que tocaba. Soy un desastre. Bueno, voy a ver si en los próximos días voy subiendo fanfics nuevos de diferentes series, además de one-shots.

En fin, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**10. Tan cerca pero tan lejos**

Por último_, al fin,_ el grupo había llegado a la casa. Sorprendentemente todavía estaba sin tocar, a pesar de todos esos años. Aunque el clima y otros elementos de la naturaleza habían hecho su parte para desgastarla en los últimos años, aun así, había algunas cosas que probablemente podrían desenterrar si lo intentaban. Así que, eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Considerando que Haru no había tenido ningún sueño con recuerdos la noche anterior, pensó que podrían encontrar objetos viejos y otras cosas que provocarían el que recobrase la memoria.

Pero después de unas cuantas horas de excavación, se vieron irremediablemente estancados al no tener pruebas nuevas. Todo lo que habían encontrado era un par de cosas al azar que parecían ser de oro y bronce, muy probablemente derretidos por el fuego.

_Esto no va a ayudar en nada,_ pensó Haru, mirando los restos en sus manos. Se sentó en un montón de escombros y pensó durante un segundo. La casa se había quemado y aun así, todavía había algunos trozos de metal olvidados. Pero ninguno de los restos era algo importa, porque Haru había recordado que había cogido todas las cosas importantes antes de irse, o al menos lo que pensó que era importante.

_¡Espera un segundo!_

Haru metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó cosas objetos de importancia. El reloj de pulsera de su padre y el collar de su madre, que tenía un pequeño medallón en él. Los otros integrantes del grupo vieron a Haru sosteniendo un collar y un reloj. Ambos se veían extremadamente caros, pero a Haru no parecía importarle. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules que nadie sabían cómo emplazar. Vieron las ruedas girar en su mente y podían saber que estaba pensando bastante en lo que estaba pensando.

"Necesitamos ir a la tienda de joyas" dijo al fin. Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¿P-Perdón?" preguntó Makoto con incredulidad, no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado. Haru lo repitió, señalando los costosos objetos como si dijese 'tienen algo que ver con esto'. Makoto no estaba 100% seguro de porqué Haru sentía la necesidad de que fuesen revisados, pero podía decir que Haru estaba seguro de ello.

Una hora más tarde, estaban en la joyería más cercana, con tres de ellos aún sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Haru se acercó al mostrador y colocó ambos objetos enfrente del dependiente. El empleado miró con curiosidad a Haru, hasta que este habló.

"Usted puede encargarse de ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?" el empleado asintió y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda de herramientas. De repente, todo tuvo sentido para los chicos. Era igual que una vieja película de detectives, donde una pista muy esencial estaba escondida en un trozo de joyería, más específicamente, _un medallón._ El medallón, sin embargo, era bastante difícil de abrir, y el reloj todavía tenía más dificultad pues era inusualmente voluminoso (de nuevo, Haru no sabía demasiado sobre cualquier tipo de accesorio, así que esto era una suposición de su parte). Cuando el joyero regresó con las herramientas que necesitaba, empezó a desarmar cada artículo con cuidado. En el momento en que estaba hecho, el dependiente se sorprendió un poco por lo que se encontró. Dentro del reloj había una hoja de papel, en el medallón otra. Nunca había esperado en todos sus años de desmontar cosas que iba a encontrar algo importante. Los cuatro chicos le agradecieron y rápidamente salió de la tienda, inspeccionando las hojas. Tras una inspección cercana, ambos tenían números en ellos:

七ー五ー六

y

5.000.000

Hicieron algunas observaciones. Primero, el primer papel tenía guiones entre los kanjis que estaban escritos, indicando que era un código de una cámara de seguridad.

_Pero, ¿por qué está escrito en kanji? Todo el mundo puede leer los números bien,_ pensó Haru. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba perplejo en lo más mínimo.

"Haruka, creo que podemos estar tratando con extranjeros. La mayoría de las personas de otros países no pueden leer los números en kanji, porque la mayor parte del tiempo, Japón ya ha establecido ese tipo de forma para los números. Muy inteligente por parte de sus padres En cuanto a lo otro, no tengo ni idea. Incluso podría ser una cortina de humo, por lo que sabemos" dijo, con un dejo de frustración en su voz.

"Pero, ¿por qué estaría ahí si no fuese importante?" preguntó Nagisa.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero al mismo tiempo, los padres de Haru podrían haber puesto eso ahí para desvelar quienes fueron" respondió Makoto, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, profundamente concentrado. Haru intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas que podrían tener sus padres. A menos que…

_Si vas al sótano, no toques nada ni abras la puerta que lleva bajo el suelo. Está muy sucio, ¿de acuerdo, Haru?_

El repentino recuerdo le golpeó como una ola y habló, captando la atención de todos.

"Acabo de recordar algo. Había una puerta que no debía tocar cuando era más pequeño. Probablemente esté todavía por algún lado…" pero al mismo tiempo, algo estaba mal con Haru. No importaba cuanto le dijese su cerebro que mirase, no podía forzar a su cuerpo a moverse. Pensaba cuán ridículo estaba siendo pero había una razón para esto "Pero no sé si quiero descubrirlo aún" dijo, mirando al suelo, casi abatido. Los otros empezaron a preocuparse, y preguntaron que estaba mal. La verdad sea dicha, Haru estaba sintiéndose un poco…en conflicto en estos momentos. Quería vengar la muerte de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía traicionado por su falta de confianza. Necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, y quizás prepararse mentalmente para lo que pudiese escuchar en el futuro. Expresó sus pensamientos a todos, y todos asintieron, comprensivos.

"Está bien, Haru. Habría sido demasiado incómodo si mis padres me escondiesen algo. Pero solo estaban tratando de protegerte" dijo Makoto con un tono gentil y una sonrisa a juego. Aunque Haru apreciaba las palabras tranquilizadoras de Makoto en gran medida, sentía que no eran apropiadas para cómo se estaba sintiendo.

"Lo sé, Makoto, pero no creo que tu familia tuviese algo que esconder. Al menos eran totalmente honestos contigo" tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Haru, se arrepintió de de lo que dijo, pues la sonrisa de Makoto se volvió mucho más triste de lo que jamás había visto en el rostro de alguien. Le dolía ver a su nuevo amante verse herido.

"Lo siento, Makoto. No quería sacar a tu familia-" pero Makoto solamente continuó sonriendo.

"Está bien, de verdad. Sé que no entendería cómo te sientes. Después de todo, nuestras situaciones son diferentes" Haru no estaba exactamente de acuerdo con la respuesta de Makoto, pero se pegó a ello, asustado de decir algo más de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Entonces, Nagisa habló pero no con su jovialidad natural.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Haru-chan, mi familia tampoco es la imagen perfecta" sorprendió el pequeño de los tres y sonaba herido. Nagisa solamente sonrió con amarga dulzura "Creo que debo explicarlo, ¿eh? Bueno, primero" el rubio más bajito levantó su camiseta y se arremango las mangas, junto con sus pantalones. Los ojos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la sorpresa de ver la multitud de cicatrices y magulladuras que se alineaban en su estómago, piernas, espalda y brazos.

"N-Nagisa, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Rei, entrando en modo pánico.

"Está bien. Es sólo que mi familia…bueno, mi madre tenía demasiados bebés de los que encargarse. Tengo otras tres hermanas y como es tan caro cuidar de todos nosotros, papá pagaba su enfado con nosotros" empezó a sollozar, lo que provocó que Rei se le acercase y lo consolase "Mamá también estaba ocupada ahogando sus problemas en alcohol para no ver la sangre en el pasillo. Por eso estoy tan feliz que haber venido con vosotros. No quería enfrentarme a eso nunca más" Nagisa no podía aguantar más las lágrimas y dejó escapar grandes sollozos mientras Rei le frotaba la espalda. Haru y Makoto estaban sorprendidos más allá de la incredulidad, y ambos se acordaron de su mantra: _'alguien ahí fuera lo estará pasando peor que tú'_. Después de que Nagisa se calmase, se disculpó por sus divagaciones, a lo cual nadie se opuso.

"Nunca tienes que disculparte por decir algo tan serio como eso" declaró Makoto. Sorprendentemente, Rei fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Creo que no puedo contener esto por más tiempo. Una de las razones principales de venir con todos ustedes es porque me echaron de casa. Por ser gay" dijo, con un toque de timidez. Y de repente, el comportamiento homofóbico anterior hacia Nagisa se adquirió una claridad meridiana.

"¡Rei-chan, lo siento! ¡No sabía-!" pero Rei solamente calló a Nagisa, diciéndole que estaba bien. Mientras que los chicos se consolaban entre ellos y se decían sus problemas, todos pensaron: _'Así es como deben de ser las familias'_

Después de esa sesión, decidieron que ahora más que nunca, Haru tenía que descubrir la verdad de lo que ocurrió esa noche hace dos fatídicos años. Y sin importar qué, le ayudarían hasta el final.


End file.
